


SERIES FAQ

by blueworm



Series: tf is this series [1]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueworm/pseuds/blueworm
Summary: this ain't even an FAQ. i just don't wanna be asked these questions.
Series: tf is this series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100063
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	SERIES FAQ

_Why did your DNF work turn ~~mature~~ explicit?_

**i want clout**

_Why did you start this series?_

**i want clout**

_Why is it about shart?_

**to get more clout**

_Why are you writing smut if you aren't comfortable with people seeing it?_

**i want clout**

_What are you gonna do if a famous person [Dream, George, Skeppy, Bad, etc.] sees your works?_

**i get more clout**

_Why did you post the skephalo without being done?_

**work drafts don't save forever.**

...plus i wanna gather clout

_Why do you keep adding tags?_

**i want more clout**

_What are you gonna do if someone who knows your other accounts sees these works?_

**the clout ends.**

_When and why did the DNF work stop being a joke?_

**that i can't answer because idk myself**

> FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU.  
>    
>  IF YOU HAVE A PUBLIC BOOKMARK OR WORK THAT CONATINS UNDERAGE, NON-CON, AND BOUNDARY CROSSING SMUT, I FUCKING HATE YOU. DO NOT INTERACT WITH MY WORKS. I WOULD RATHER WRITE GEORGE GETTING LIT ON FIRE RIGHT AFTER DREAM EATS HIS ARM THAN LIGHT TOMMY SMUT.
> 
> — blue//pf is nsfw!!//if under 14, dni with my ao3 (@bluewormsmuts) [February 19, 2021](https://twitter.com/bluewormsmuts/status/1362726722131533825?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

> please- i am not one to send threats, but if you disgusting fucking "poppytwt" members ever touch my works, it's on fucking sight if you ever get doxxed and i find that you are an adult. i will pull up after my mom drops me off and i will hollow out your skull with my bare hands
> 
> — blue//pf is nsfw!!//if under 14, dni with my ao3 (@bluewormsmuts) [March 16, 2021](https://twitter.com/bluewormsmuts/status/1371845660564148240?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


End file.
